


Коджиам

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Двигаться навстречу друг другу не спеша, вот как они решили. И Сяо Чжань не захотел узнавать Ван Ибо через интернет-сплетни, а потому не смог заподозрить, чем обернется обычный поход в кино.
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Коджиам

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe

— Я думаю, что отношения должны строится постепенно, шаг за шагом. Тогда они будут крепкими, основательными и долгими, — ответил Сяо Чжань.

— Ты не веришь в любовь с первого взгляда? — спросила Сюань Лу.

— Почему? Верю. Но такая любовь мимолетная, быстро вспыхивает, быстро отгорает.

— В актерской среде так частенько случается, — кивнул, подтверждая, Ван Ичжоу. — Слишком яркие эмоции, плюс накладывается образ и взаимоотношения между вашими персонажами, и кажется, что вот она, любовь до гроба.

Сюань Лу вздохнула, облокотившись на стол. А Сяо Чжань украдкой взглянул на Ван Ибо. Тот смотрел серьезно и внимательно.

Сяо Чжань сказал то, что думал, и надеялся, что Ван Ибо понял его правильно: он не отказывает, но не хочет, чтобы их погребло под лавиной чужих эмоций. Слишком сильна была химия между их персонажами, слишком тяжело было каждый вечер сбрасывать роль и становиться обычным человеком. А Сяо Чжань хотел настоящих чувств между ним и Ван Ибо.

Выходя из импровизированной столовой, Ван Ибо нагнал Сао Чжаня.

— Мне нравится твое предложение, — коротко сказал он, и Сяо Чжань вздохнул от облегчения. Ван Ибо, в отличие от него самого, выражал свои мысли всегда предельно прямо. Это Сяо Чжань мог кружить вокруг да около, так толком ничего и не говоря, но, кажется, у Ван Ибо был встроенный дешифратор.

После этого случая что-то изменилось. Сяо Чжань не перестал ловить полные обожания взгляды Ван Ибо, но из них ушла напряженность. Словно Ван Ибо понял, что у него нет соперников или дедлайна, и он может позволить себе не торопясь плыть по течению, зная, что спокойные воды рано или поздно вынесут его к цели.

Каждый день Сяо Чжань делился с Ван Ибо историями из своей жизни и с удовольствием слушал его. Разумеется, в сети можно было найти какую угодно информацию про Ван Ибо, но для Сяо Чжаня особая прелесть была в том, чтобы слышать его собственные мысли и отношение к тому, о чем он рассказывал.

— Мы хотим с ребятами сходить в кино, не хочешь с нами? Послезавтра будет свободный вечер, и можно будет немного развеяться, — предложил Юй Бинь как-то, подловив Сяо Чжаня одного. — Мы бы и Ибо пригласили бы, но он нас пошлет, наверное, — Юй Бинь не сдержал нервный смешок.

— Он никогда бы так не сделал, — возразил Сяо Чжань.

— Думаешь, он согласится? Спроси у него, ладно? Я куплю билеты на всех, просто позови его.

Сяо Чжаню показалось, что Юй Бинь как-то странно косился в сторону, но сама идея его вдохновила: полтора часа темноты, где никто не будет обращать на них внимания.

— Ибо, пойдем в кино?

Ван Ибо оторвал взгляд от струн гуциня, из которых, от нечего делать, извлекал что-то катастрофически немузыкальное.

— В кино?

— Да. Юй Бинь с ребятами зовут. Пойдем?

— Хорошо, — Ван Ибо улыбнулся, наверное, тоже предвкушая.

Как Сяо Чжань не старался, а все равно они с Ван Ибо попали в середину между Юй Бинем, Чжэн Фаньсинем, Цзи Ли, и Лю Хайкуанем. Он бы предпочел сидеть с краю, но пересядь они сейчас, и это вызовет ненужные вопросы, поэтому он решил оставить все как есть.

Уже на второй минуте Сяо Чжань понял, что они будут смотреть ужасы, и подумал, что так даже лучше: есть законный повод держаться за руку Ван Ибо, лежащую на подлокотнике между ними. Стоит ли дождаться первого скримера? Сяо Чжань накрыл дрогнувшие пальцы своей ладонью и скосил глаза на Ван Ибо. Даже темнота зала не помешала заметить, как тот был напряжен. Он не хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань его касался? Но до этого момента у них не было такой проблемы, и Сяо Чжань решил, пока Ван Ибо не сбросит его руку, он оставит ее на месте.

Ван Ибо немного расслабился, пока студенты в фильме развлекались, но стоило им доехать до психушки и начать приготовления к ночной вылазке, как Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что ладонь под его рукой снова дрогнула, и заметил еще кое-что. Юй Бинь слишком часто стал отрываться от экрана, чтобы украдкой посмотреть на Ван Ибо.

Как только из динамиков раздался первый крик, Ван Ибо вырвал руку и сам схватился за Сяо Чжаня ледяными пальцами. Он смотрел не столько на экран, сколько на свои колени. Сяо Чжань не понимал, почему, ведь фильм еще совсем не страшный. Но когда Ван Ибо по-настоящему вскрикнул от совсем шуточного скримера, а Юй Бинь зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться, Сяо Чжань решил, что достаточно.

— Ибо, идем, — он встал и потянул из кресла Ван Ибо, — фильм скучный.

Проходя мимо Юй Биня, Сяо Чжань выразительно на него посмотрел и покачал головой. Попытка розыгрыша была очевидной, и этот розыгрыш не нравился Сяо Чжаню.

Холл кинотеатра пустовал, и Сяо Чжань, усадив Ван Ибо за столик кафе, отошел к стойке буквально на пару минут за двумя огромными стаканами фруктового коктейля. Не говоря ни слова, он поставил один из них перед Ван Ибо.

— Спасибо, — выдавил тот, не решаясь посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня, когда молчание стало совсем уж напряженным.

— Я не знал, прости, — Сяо Чжань передвинул свой стул немного ближе, так чтобы легче было дотянуться до ладони Ван Ибо. — Если бы я мог предположить, что это подстроено специально, то никогда бы не предложил пойти сюда.

Сяо Чжань переставил ногу и коснулся коленом бедра Ван Ибо, порадовавшись, что тот не отодвинулся и не разорвал касание.

— Половина интернета в курсе, что я... боюсь фильмов ужасов, — нехотя выдавил из себя Ван Ибо.

— Но я не хочу узнавать тебя через интернет, понимаешь? — покачал головой Сяо Чжань. — Значит та гусеница, что упала на тебя вчера... ты действительно испугался ее?

Ван Ибо не удостоил его ответом, только сильнее начал собирать трубочкой молочную пену со стенок стакана.

— Как ты относишься к Губке Бобу?

— Что? — такого вопроса Ван Ибо, очевидно, не ожидал.

— У меня в ноутбуке есть два сезона «Губки Боба». Пойдем посмотрим? Обещаю, никаких призраков, монстров и скримеров.

— Хорошо. Только давай возьмем попкорна с собой?

* * * * * 

— И так со всеми участниками было?

— Ага, они для каждого, в конце задания, выводили на экран ужасное мерзкое лицо, просто брррр. И это было так внезапно, что хочешь не хочешь, а будешь орать.

— Ну хотя бы тут ничего такого нет. Еще серию?

— Давай, — согласился Ван Ибо, зевая.

— Тогда забирайся на кровать. 

Сяо Чжань поймал удивленный взгляд и пояснил:

— Вдруг ты заснешь, что тогда делать с тобой?

— Разбудить?

— Вот еще. Залезай.

Держать ноутбук на коленях было не так удобно, но все искупало то, как Ван Ибо тесно прижимался к нему плечом, и его искренний смех. Через пару серий Ван Ибо действительно начал сползать вниз, засыпая, и Сяо Чжань порадовался своей предусмотрительности. Он выключил ноутбук, закрыл крышку и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Ван Ибо, положил его на прикроватную тумбу. 

Ван Ибо успел совсем сползти на подушку и даже не пошевелился, когда Сяо Чжань не раздеваясь вытянулся рядом, прижавшись щекой к его спине. Начавшись так плохо, вечер все-таки смог замечательно закончиться.

А Юй Биня Сяо Чжань заставит извиниться.


End file.
